Map
3D version map Full Size Map This map is not a fully detailed map, it only includes a few points of interest around popular locations. The various colored zones group areas where particular types of infected can be encountered. Players who have barricaded themselves in buildings in a particular trade zone can trade with other players barricaded within that zone. Specific Section on Map (does not include legend): Nastya's Holdout Dogg's Stockade Precinct 13 Fort Pastor Secronom Bunker North East Zone South East Zone Detailed Mini Map The Detailed Map has been relocated! It can be found by clicking the link or the image below. Past Maps See the Dead Frontier GPS Tool to track your current location in the map (outside and buildings). 2D version map Trading Zones The map is divided into 9 trading zones in a tic-tac-toe design. When you are selling an item it can only be purchased in the zone that you currently are in. All zones are 13 x 13 grid squares and the zone edges are marked on the map by using black instead of red borders between the blocks. * Items being sold in the Marketplace will "follow" you when you're travelling across trade zones. That is, if you put an item up for sale in the Outpost Zone and then travel to the Central Zone, the items can be seen by players barricaded in the Central Zone. * Do note that prices between the trade zones can vary greatly. It is advisable to change the sale prices of your items based on their prices in the different zones. Zombie Behaviour Notes * Crows - Crows can fly over any obstruction and appear in all areas, beginning at the Purple Zombie Territory. However, they are pretty weak and can barely survive a hit from any decent weapon additionally to their inability to fly and hunt you within buildings. * Green Zombies - Rare, smart and hard-to-kill infected, which carry items with themselves and don't respect the usual territory borders as shown on the map. Thus there have been various reports of similar looking zombies appearing in totally different parts of the Inner City and often in more than a single zombie territory. But the general rule still applies - the further you move into the city, the harder the battles get. * The Behemoth - A single beast of a zombie that can be compared with green zombies, but is much more powerful. It wanders through the city, either aimlessly or searching for something that is unknown to us. Occasionally it gets attracted to loud and hard fighting survivors and begins to hunt them - wherever they may be in the city. Due to its extreme size and strength the Behemoth does not fear anything and mercilessly hunts its targets till exhaustion, so there have been encounter reports from right outside the Outpost Gate to the deepest city corners. The chance of finding it in this big city is random and very low, but it is best not to assume that you will not bump into it. |- | |} Category:Locations